Random Oneshots
by PrincessPika
Summary: A series of random one shots by yours truly! Pairings will vary. Story 2- Newbiepart 2. Sokka and Katara are new students at Avatar High, but what happens when Sokka falls for the head cheerleader? Ty Lokka.
1. Newbie part1

**Random Oneshots**

Yo! Pika-chan here! Welcome to my collection of really random oneshots!!! Some are in the Avatarverse, some are AU, and one or two are Naruto/Avatar crossovers, but those will come later

Avatarverse or AU: AU!

Pairings: TY LOKKA, some Kataand and Maiko

Raiting: T, some mentions of M material, but very mild.

Words: 937 for the story, not counting the intro(this part) and the conclusion (bottom part)

Avatar ain't owned by me, but the plots are!

Oh, and if you want me to continue the oneshots into stories, just tell me in a nice review.

* * *

**Newbie- part 1**

"Katara!" called Sokka, his brown hair in a typical ponytail. "Hurry up! We'll be late on the first day of school!"

"Coming! I'm coming, so shut up, Sokka!" Katara screamed, running from the bathroom, to her room, and then to the living room of the 3 bedroom apartment she lived in.

"Women take forever." muttered Sokka under his breath, and Katar smacked him in the head.

"Hey!" Sokka yelled, and glared at his little sister.

"We're gonna be late, brother." Katara said, and ran to put on her blue high heels. She was wearing a light blue tank top with a butterfly on it, and a navy skirt. Her hair was loose on her back, and she wore gold eyeshadow and gold eyeliner.

"Screw you." muttered Sokka, running after his sister. He was wearing blue baggy jeans, and a navy t-shirt.

"Wow, this is Avatar High?" Sokka asked, as he and Katara walked into the building.

"You must be Sokka and Katara, right?" asked a bald boy with grey eyes.

"Yup, that's us.. and you are?" Sokka asked, looking at the boy. He wore an orange t-shirt and grey sweatpants.

"I'm Aang, pleased to meet you!" Aang said, smiling.

"Hey Aang." Katara greeted, and Aang blushed light pink.

"Yo, annoying the newbies, Twinkle Toes?" asked another girl with brown hair in her face.

"Hi Toph!" Aang said, smiling at the girl.

"Whatever. I'm Toph." She said, nodding at Sokka and Katara.

"Umm.... you're... are you.. umm.." Sokka started ,trying to phrase the akward question correctly.

"I'm blind, so suck on that." Toph said rudely, and walked towards her locker, amazingly not tripping over anything.

"You have good fashion sense." Katara commented, looking at Toph's clothes. A large green t-shirt and baggy grey jeans.

"Egh." Toph muttered, pretending to gag.

"Umm, can one of you show us to the office?" asked Sokka,looking around.

"SURE THING!" Aang said very loudy, and sped off towards the office.

"Ah, Hakoda Katara and Hakoda Sokka?" asked the principal.

"Yeah." The siblings answered in unison.

"Here's your schedule, Sokka, and here's yours, Katara. I bet Aang could show you both around." The principal said, waving the two along.

"Great, I have History, Science, Gym and then Japanese." Sokka said, reading his schedule.

"I have Music, Art, Drama and Japanese." Katara read, and Ang smiled.

"Hey, me too!" He said, showing Sokka to the History room.

"Cool. Bye Katara, Aang!" Sokka yelled, walking into the class.

" Umm, Hakoda Sokka, sit over there, beside Haru. Haru, stand up, please." the teacher siad, showing Sokka to his seat.

"Yo." Haru said, nodding at Sokka.

"Yo." Sokka said, as he tried to pay attention.

The rest of the day passed by boringly, as Sokka picked up a lunch tray, and waited in line for lunch.

"Sokka, over here!" Aang yelled, as Sokka carried his pizza, chips and juice to the table Katara, Aang, Toph and Haru were sitting at.

"Hey." They all greated, and started eating.

"Oh, fuck. Look who's coming." Haru muttered, as the group stared at the doors.

"And then he had the nerve to call me a bitch!" Azula was saying, as she walked beside Mai, Ty Lee and Zuko.

"Wow, that's mean, Azula!" Ty Lee said sympathetically.

"Hn." Mai grunted, and Zuko sighed.

"Gotta go. Class President duties." he said, and kissed Mai goodbye, and nodded at Ty Lee and Azula.

"Those 3 girls are Ozai Azula, the psychotic bitch, the one in the red. The one in the black is Mai Akira, the emo chick. And the pink, hyper one is Ty Lee ." Toph said, rolling her blind eyes.

"Is that Ty Lee girl the school slut or something?" Katara asked, annoyed.

"No, she's not a slut. Still a virgin, I'm sure." Zuko said, leaning against the table.

"Hey Zuko!" Aang said, waving.

"Yo." Zuko said, sighing. He wore a red t-shirt and black jeans.

"This is Ozai Zuko, the class president. Brother of the psychotic bitch." Toph introduced, bored.

"Heh." Zuko chuckled, and looked at Sokka and Katara. "If you need anything, tell me, got it?"

"Sure." Katara said.

"Yeah." Sokka said distractedly.

"Hey, Zuko!" Ty Lee called, running up to him. She wore a pink tight tank top and jean short shorts.

"Hey, Ty." Zuko said, nodding. "Katara, Sokka, this is Ty Lee, head cheerleader."

"Hey!" Ty Lee said, smiling.

"H-hi!" Sokka said, blushing light pink.

"Hi." Katara said, fake smiling.

"Nice to meet you, And Zuko, you're eating with them right? Mai wanted to know." Ty Lee explained.

"Yup." Zuko aid, as he sat down.

"Well, bye, umm,Aniki**(1)** !" she said, waving.

"Yo, Ty Lee, you trying to use Japanese again?" Zuko asked, bored.

"Yup!" She said, as she ran towards Mai and Azula.

"Why does she call you aniki?" Katara wondered.

"I guess I'm like a big brother to her, so she calls me that." Zuko commented with a shrug.

* * *

Yo, my first one-shot. It's the first part of 2, unless you, the reviewer, want more.

1. Aniki is Japanese for 'respected older brother'.

More up soon!

-Pika-chan


	2. Newbie Part 2

**Random Oneshots**

Yo! Pika-chan here! Welcome to my collection of really random oneshots!!! Some are in the Avatarverse, some are AU, and one or two are Naruto/Avatar crossovers, but those will come later

Avatarverse or AU: AU!

Pairings: TY LOKKA, some Kataang and Maiko. Mentions of Sukka and Suki/Jet(You'll find out why later)

Raiting: T, some mentions of M material, but very mild.

Avatar ain't owned by me, but the plots are!

Oh, and if you want me to continue the oneshots into stories, just tell me in a nice review.

* * *

**Newbie- part 2**

"Hey Suki." Sokka said into his phone, talking to his girlfriend from his previous school, Kurik High.

"H-hey Sokka." Suki said, and a few giggles were heard in the background.

"What's the giggling about, Suki?" asked Sokka.

"N-nothing." Suki stuttered.

"Hey, babe, hurry up." Came a voice Sokka recognized. Jet.

"YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME WITH THAT ASSHOLE JET!?" Sokka screamed into the phone, and he heard Suki gasp.

"Well, you did move away.. and.. umm." Suki stuttered, crying softly.

"I don't care, you bitch. Go fuck Jet, and don't talk to me you stupid whore." Sokka said sharply, as he struggled to keep from crying. He threw his phone as far away as he could, a few tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Owie!" Ty Lee shrieked, rubbing her head.

"T-Ty Lee?" Sokka asked, recognizing the beautiful girl.

"Oh, Hi Sokka. This yours?" She smiled, handing him the phone.

"Yeah." He muttered, still crying.

"What's wrong?" Ty Lee asked, helping Sokka sit down on the ground behind the bleachers.

"Suki cheated on me with Jet, the school womanizer." Muttered Sokka, and Ty Lee hugged him.

"Don't worry, she wasn't worth your time. Besides, you're really cute, and cute guys shouldn't cry." she said sweetly, as Sokka looked at her.

"Hn." Sokka grunted, pressing his lips against Ty Lee's, knocking her down on the ground in the process.

"Ummm." Ty Lee moaned, causing both of them to blush, and realize what they were doing.

"S-sorry." Sokka mumbled.

"What for?" Ty Lee whispered cutely, giggling.

"You probably already have a boyfriend, and I just, yeah." Sokka said, sighing.

"I don't. I'm single, and that was my first kiss." Ty lee said, smiling.

"No way. A sexy girl like you?" Sokka blurted out, and both of them blushed again.

"Yup." Ty Lee nodded, and smirked. "If you need anything, just come talk to me."

"Bye!" Sokka called, as Ty Lee ran inside as the bell rang.

* * *

"So, how was school?" Hakoda asked his children.

"Fun! We already made 3 friends!" Katara said, smiling.

"Suki's cheating on me with Jet." Sokka said, as Hakoda sighed.

"I knew that would happen." he muttered, and smiled. "Don't worry, she wasn't worth your time."

"I know." Sokka said, standing up, and walking to his room.

"Hey, Katara!" Sokka called to his sister, who looked at him.

"Yeah?" she asked, as her brother sat beside her.

"You know that Ty Lee girl, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, Zuko told me alot about her. She's the head cheerleader, is on honour roll, and are you interested in her?" Katara slyly added.

"Pretty and smart?" Sokka mused to himself.

"So you ARE interested in her!" Katara said, glaring at Sokka.

"Why are you glaring at me?" he asked, sighing.

"No reason. You're rebound girl is going to be used for sex." She said, casuing Sokka to turn scarlet.

"I-i'm not gon-gonna SLEEP with her!" He protested, glaring at his sister.

"Goodnight, Sokka. Don't take advantage of her, She's Aang's cousin." She warned, and Sokka sighed.

"Sounds like someone likes that bald kid." He muttered, only to get a pillow thrown at his head.

* * *

More up soon!

-Pika-chan


End file.
